Teacup Puppies
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: AU Calzona. Callie and Arizona take their children to choose a new pet. Teacup!Universe


**Notes: **Since I'm a little worried Arizona may be killed off in the season 8 finale I thought I would try and write a happy fic to make me feel better. I love Sofia, but I would have preferred if they had children that were 'just theirs'. So it's AU in my own little calzona universe. Also I have no idea how to speak spanish (I did study it at school for two year's but apparently picked up nothing), so for anyone who can speak spanish I apologize because I am likely just killing the language in trying to use it. Anyway hope you enjoy regardless.

"Christian, cariño don't do that. Por favor mijo." Callie spoke gently to her son who was wiggling away, as she attempted to get him into his car seat. He wriggles some more, despite her pleading.

"Christian we need to go get tu hermanos yet. Can you stop moving and sit still for mami?" The little dark haired boy merely smiled at her and tried again to slide out of his seat. Eventually after a little more struggling, Callie got him to hold still long enough for him to be buckled in.

"Ana y Ez?" The little voice questioned as Callie climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yes cariño. We are going to get them now. You remember what day today is?" She glanced at him in the rearview mirror briefly.

"Woof." The boy responded happily. Callie laughed at his enthusiasm.

"That's right. We're going to get a puppy. Isn't that exciting?" The little boy clapped his hands in agreement, making Callie smile widely.

She pulled up to the nursery where her two daughter's went. By the time she had got out the car she could hear someone shouting for her attention. Two little five year olds were running at her. Their bright blonde hair in matching pigtails, dark blue eyes shinning.

"Mami! Mami!" Two tiny blonde's called. They ran at Callie and hugged her legs tightly. Callie hugged them with one hand and raised the other to their teacher who was standing at the door.

"Hello mija's. Did you have a good day?" Callie helped both children in so they were on either side of Christian. Who was happily trying to get his sisters' attention.

"Miss gave us homework." The blonde to the left of Christian, who had purple bows tying her pigtails together spoke. She was already strapped in. Her sister who had a matching hairstyle only with red bows, was letting Callie help her get her bag in the footwell.

"It's easy though mami." Callie smiled.

"Well that's good Ana." Callie climbed back into her seat and started the car. "What do you have to do?"

The purple bowed girl answered. Ana was distracted by her brother, who was waving a toy car at her.

"We have to write about our weekend. So we can write about our new puppy!" She paused. "We are getting a puppy today, right mami?" This caught the other two children's' attention.

"Yes Esme. Don't worry mija. We're going now." The children voice their enthusiasm, even little Christian clapped his hands once more.

"Woof." The boy added. The twins joined in, 'woofing' back. Callie smiled absentmindedly as she carried on driving.

Esme began to re-count her day; starting with the game of house she played with her friends, and finishing with how a boy in her class had tried to push her over during break-time.

"But I told him off mami!" Ana spoke up, wanting her mami to know she hadn't let anyone hurt sister.

"That's not nice. Did you tell the teacher, cariño?" Esme nodded, and carried on explaining that the boy had gotten in trouble and put on the naughty bench.

"Hermanos?" Christian suddenly demanded, sounding worried.

"Momma has got to get tu hermanos, Christian. They will meet us there. Speaking of which I think we're nearly there." The twins sat up straight, trying to see out their widows, while Christian just wiggled in his seat a little.

"Momma!" Three voices called as they pulled into a large drive. In the car just in-front of her Callie could see her wife getting out of the car, trying to break apart her two oldest son. The older boy had a phone in his grasp and was holding it above his head, while the younger tried to reach it. Both were laughing though, as another got out of the car smiling at their brawl.

Callie got out the car. Closing the door got her wife's attention who looked her way. Arizona smiled broadly, in one movement she grabbed the phone and hurried to Callie's side to give her a kiss hello.

"Oh momma." The eldest boy moaned. He was undergoing a growth spurt as he had recently turned fifteen. His appearance matched Callie's, and he looked very much like a younger male version of her.

"You were tormenting Jayden. So now you've both lost it." she responded before hurrying to let her younger children out of the car and greet them. Jayden punched his older brother on the arm, as way of a response to him getting him phone taken. Jayden had dirty blonde hair, and bright light blue eyes. As a baby he had looked exactly like Arizona's brother, but now he was growing up and was nearly 13, his hair had darkened slightly.

The remaining boy walked up to Callie. His kissed his mami on the cheek, pulling back to push his glasses back up his face.

"Hello Rafe, mija." The boy had Callie's complexion and dark hair, but lighter brown eyes. Callie reached out to smooth a piece of hair down, he chuckled and tried to move away from her fussing. He batted her hand away.

"It's fine momma. Leave it. No one is gonna see my hair anyway"

Arizona had let the twins out, who were now jumping up and down with excitement. She had just gotten Christian out of his car seat, which had been tricky since he wouldn't stop moving today. Once she had him out of the car, and Callie locked it, the boy reached for his brother who he hadn't seen all day.

"Rai! Rai-rai" He stretched out his pudgy arms, and his momma allowed Rafe to hold him. Rafe smiled down out his younger brother, and bounced him up and down playfully. The little boy giggled, and wrapped his arms round his neck.

"Right. Are we ready?" Callie questioned her children who were gathered around. She did a silent head count. Six. Good.

"Before we do. Remember only one. And everyone has to be agreed. Understood?" The children all nodded at Arizona, who smiled and waved them off. The twins bolted for the door to the house. Christian was now holding Rafe's hand, and tried to hurry as fast as his little legs would go to follow his sister's. Jayden hung back for a moment to get his phone back from Arizona, before jogging to catch up with Timothy.

Callie smiled as she watched her family all hurrying to get into the house. She started walking after them, and glanced to her left when she felt a hand slip int her own. Arizona just beamed at her. Callie got the feeling the blonde was just as excited as their children. Arizona had been talking about a dog for ages, apparently she always had one when she growing up. So Callie had promised that once the children were old enough to pick they would all go together.

When they rung the doorbell, they waited patiently while their children stood wiggling and fidgeting impatiently. When the door opened however Callie couldn't say she was shocked at Arizona squeak. The man who opened the door was holding a very small and very sleepy golden retriever. Callie introduced herself and the man did the same, stepping aside to let the family in.

They followed to man to large pen in the garden where several small golden retriever puppies were running around. The man said they were welcome to go in a pet them, and they sprung into action. Arizona, along with all the children hurried into the pen. Arizona held onto both of the the twins' hands and Rafe picked Christian up so he couldn't get knocked over.

Callie chuckled at her family, and took a moment to talk with the man. He explained that as discussed all the puppies had been vaccinated and everything. And if they made a decision they could take their puppy home today. The man left them too it for while. So Callie climbed into the pen her family were occupying. She glanced around and saw one of the puppies watching it all, tail waggling madly. He gave out a quiet little bark.

Callie walked over to stroke him, and he rolled over, giving another bark of happiness. Callie sat down on the grass to pet him more. The small puppy placed his front paws on one of her knees so he could look at her. The little puppy was completely golden except for white circles of fur around his eyes, and a white 't' across his forehead. She petted him again, and he barked happily.

"Hello down there." Callie looked up to see her wife, leaning down so she could sit next to Callie on the grass. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Callie's cheek. The puppy let out sound a little like a sneeze and moved so he could nudge Arizona's hand that was resting on the grass.

"Oh. Hello to you as well, little pup." Arizona gave him a fuss, while the two turned to watch their kids running around trying to decide on a puppy.

The eldest had decided to come sit by his mother's. He informed them that no one could decide on a single puppy, and they would end up with six or so.

"Don't worry Timo. It'll just take them a moment. When the see the puppy, they'll know if it's perfect." Arizona bubbly informed her eldest son.

"I don't quite see why they're so excited. They only like it 'cuz it's so little. It'll grow up and then they won't think it's so cute." Arizona frowned at her son. Callie just picked up the puppy that had been hanging around them, and plunked him into the boy's lap.

Timothy just looked at the puppy, who looked back. After a long moment of staring the puppy gave a wide yawn, and settled down into Timothy's lap. The boy briefly looked alarmed, but soon felt himself smiling as he reached to stroke the puppy's soft fur.

Arizona held out her arms as rafe brought over Christian who was looking a little sleepy.

"He's been trying to catch all the puppies." He explained, handling the little boy down to Arizona. Rafe looked at Timothy who still had a sleepy puppy on his lap. "Aw. That one's cute. Is that the one were getting?"

Callie and Arizona looked at each other shrugging. Two sets of high pitched voices interrupted, as Esme and Ana rushed over to see what happening.

"Hermana look. It's sleepy!" Esme squealed her purple bows bouncing as she jumped up and down. Ana bent down so she could pet the sleepy puppy.

"Did you pick one?" Jayden was leaning over Rafe's shoulder to see Timothy on the floor. He chuckled. "If he's placid with Timo, he's gotta be perfect." The others all voiced their agreement.

Callie smiled, standing up.

"I'll go tell the owner." She hurried off to get the man that greeted them. He informed them the puppy was a boy. They were all standing now. Arizona had an almost asleep Christian. Jayden was holding both Esme and Ana's hands.

"So what do we wanna name him?" They all looked at each other suggested names, but another would veto it.

"Teacup." A sleepy Christian mumbled into his momma's neck. Arizona giggled, hugging her son tight. However both Esme and Ana joined in.

"Teacup." They agreed. The boys all shrugged and agreed. Callie shook her head, disbelieving.

"You want to name him Teacup? Really?"

"He has a T on his head." Ana argued.

"And he's little like a teacup!" Esme supported her sister.

"Looks like you're outnumbered, Calliope." Callie sighed at her wife. But relented easily enough.

"Alright, come on then. Let's get _Teacup _home, and you little ones off to bed." She chuckled as they all headed back towards the car's. Arizona slipped her hand back into Callie's, like she had on the way. Arizona whispered a thank you into Callie's ear, giving her another kiss on the cheek. Before the family made their way into the car's to head home.


End file.
